FANG, My Version
by ChrissyGleek
Summary: Ok i've seen that everyone wants someone to write there version on the new book. Well i'm going to try. I dont know if it'll be good. But maybe. FAX included!
1. Chapter 1 The Betrayal

**A/N **Ok this is my version of how FANG will go. I began with the huge battle. I didn't want to make it super long so I just started in the middle. This is NOT a one shot (I despise those.) There shall be more. THERE IS FAX!!!! Now that that's said, I leave you with a disclaimer and get to the part you really want to hear!

Disclaimer

I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I own only the way my plot deviates from JP's original idea of FANG. KK? Good.

Max's POV

I wrapped the last of our supplies up and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face. It seemed like I was so dang _busy _all the time. I couldn't even sleep without worrying about freaking M-Geeks now.

"Max? Are you ok?" Fang asked from behind me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turned to face him and felt my heart swell. I had an urge to grab it. It hurt.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just kind of stressed, you know?" I said trying to laugh it off. He looked into my eyes. His dark eyes seemed intent.

"Max, you cant worry so much about Angel's prophecy. It will tear you apart." He said grabbing my hand and pulled me down onto a rock.

"Even if it does, you have to keep going on. The flock wont survive without you. It never could. If Angel is right, you have to live with it. You have to go on." He said firmly. My eyes widened and I pulled back.

"You cant ask me to do that. I cant go on without you. No matter how much I wanted to, or you want me to. I cant. Besides, it doesn't matter because it wont happen." I said lifting my chin. He cracked a little smile and pulled me into his arms. I felt happy. What I said was true and I knew it. I couldn't go on without him anymore. I needed him too much. I loved him too much.

I knew we had to leave though. I sighed and stood up. Fang kept only my hand. I turned to face my Flock, who were just finishing with the packing.

"Ok guys, lets fly." I said and they all came to my side.

"Maximum Ride, stand down." I heard a robotic voice call to me. I spun around and saw about fifty M-Geeks surrounding us. My winds automatically flew out.

"Ok guys, flight pattern!" I called to my flock. It was a new command, but they remembered and acted fast. Before they could blink, we formed a tight circle around Fang. We knew from Angel's new little power that was who they were after. _Not today, robotic morons. _I thought fiercely.

My foot came down onto one of the robots head and I shoved him to the ground. Then I whirled around and kicked one into a tree. I felt no remorse smashing M-Geeks. They were just robots, so there was no gore or anything. Plus, they weren't as tough as Erasers really.

It was too easy. I should have caught on that it was some sort of trick, but I couldn't see where anyone had broken our tight circle. I was finishing off the last of the robots when I heard the lush sound of flesh giving way to a sharp object. Then a cry of pain.

I spun around on a dime just in time to see Fang crumple to the ground.

"No!" I screamed and waited a moment to see who was behind him, who was my new enemy. Whoever it was, they were going to wish they had never messed with Maximum Ri…

I gasped sharply.

"No way!" I breathed as I saw a little bob of blonde hair emerge over Fang's crumpled form. It couldn't be. She would never…would she?

**A/N** Wow, cliff hanger there huh? Well anyway, I really love reviews. They are great. See that little button right down there? VV Click it! Please! I will love you forever! Well maybe not, but please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 It's Over Or Not?

Chapter Two

Max's POV

"Angel? Why?" I asked breathless. I couldn't believe it. It was all happening to fast. I was so divided. I wanted to know about Angel, but then again, I had a strong need to run over to Fang as fast as I could. I felt like a prize fighter had kicked me, when truthfully no one had actually hit me in the fight. I gripped my side.

"I warned you Max. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen! I told you before the humans would all die, and we could survive, but you don't remember. I want them gone Max. I want to live. And they said if I did what they said, I would. We could rule the world. And they said to get rid of him." She said gesturing to Fang. I couldn't speak right now, so I just thought my reply at her.

_Your sick Angel! How could you do this to him, to me? To us?!_

"Max, guys, please come with me. I don't want you to die to. He cant live, he needs a hospital, but you can! We can all live if we do this. All the humans will be gone. Gone! They wont be able to chase us anymore. We'll be safe this way. Please, come with me!" She said, looking like a little kid for a minute. She almost had me convinced till I looked down at what she had done to Fang. Then I was crazy with anger toward her.

"Never. Do you really want to do that to all humans? How can you live with all that murder? You killed one of your own!" I spat at her. She nodded like it was no big deal. I growled a bit.

"What about you guys?" She asked, looking past me to the Flock. They were all frozen in shock at my side. Nudge was about two feet away from me with Iggy at her side. Gazzy was behind me. I gulped. Would they chose Angel over me? _No please. Not them to! _I thought.

"No way Angel! This is crazy! I would rather die than to help _them!_" Nudge said, outraged. I smiled. That's my girl.

"Ditto." Iggy growled beside her. That left Gazzy. I looked behind me. Poor kid was looking back and forth between us. Then he began to walk forward. I wanted to command him to stay with me, but I knew I couldn't. This was his sister. I closed my eyes and looked down. My family was falling apart. I felt something grab hold of my jeans and I looked down quickly.

"Angel, I…I cant. I wont. I wont leave Max. Why are you? What's wrong with you?" He said gripping my jeans. He sounded so heartbroken. Angel stared at him for a moment, but then looked at me.

"Fine then!" She said angrily. I scowled. If she was angry, I was freaking p-ed. She looked back at us for just one second, then flew away.

It took a while to really realize what had happened. But when we did, we freaked out, of course.

"Fang!" We all cried and ran across the empty space we had left. I got there first. I almost fell when I tried to get on my knees.

"Fang, are you ok?" I asked stupidly as Nudge fell on me and Gazzy grabbed my waist. Iggy was standing behind me, unable to see what was wrong.

"Max, take the knife out. Please." He asked me weakly. I was fighting back tears. Until now, I had never really seen him hurt, not really. Not like this. He was always so strong. I couldn't see how I could take the thing out.

"I…I cant. Iggy, can you?" I asked and looked behind me. Iggy nodded and came around to Fang's other side. He put his hand on the knife handle, which was the only thing sticking out.

"Tell him to hold his breath." Iggy said nervously. I did and just when I wasn't expecting it, Iggy jerked the thing out. It was quick, but obviously not painless. Try as he might, Fang couldn't help gasping. My tears were running freely now. Nudge sniffled.

"That's what Angel meant, about needing a hospital. The knife's rusty and uneven. He needs…he needs shots. And blood." She said clearly crying. Iggy nodded. I tried to shut them out. I wasn't ready to give up.

"Doesn't matter. I'll carry you. We'll carry you to a hospital. To my mom. Somewhere." I said putting my hand on Fang's forehead. It was hotter than usual. Not good.

"You…cant. I'm too heavy. Were at least fifty miles from any hospital." He told me. My tears fell heavier.

"I don't care! We'll all carry you. We'll make it. We can at least find help. You cant give up! You said you wouldn't leave me!" I cried. I was hysterical now, but I tried to calm myself down. The kids were already freaking out.

"You cant. You'll be to noticeable. Remember what I said before? Promise me that. Promise me you'll keep them safe." He asked me grabbing my hand and looking into my eyes. He was dead serious.

"I'll always keep them safe. You know that. But I. Need. Help." I said firmly and he sighed, then winced. It must have hurt.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry." He said and Iggy came and grabbed my shoulder and haled me to my feet. I looked down at him.

"I love you Fang." I said. I had never said it before, and now I would never say it again. I felt like there was something in my throat.

"I love you to Max. More than you'll ever know." He said trying to smile at me. I moved robotically. My wings unfurled when Iggy's did and I flew with him as he towed me along. I was surprised I let him. I looked back at the kids.

Nudge tried to smile, though it looked a lot like a grimace through her tears. She hugged Fang tightly for a minute then quickly flew to us. Gazzy moved a lot slower. He had calmed down a bit. I just barely saw him slip a piece of paper into Fang's pocket, hug him, and fly upward. But about halfway to us, he stopped and turned around.

"We'll kill um. I promise!" He yelled and flew into my arms. I comforted him for a few minutes, our wings synchronized, then we all flew away. Well all that was left anyway.

Fang's POV

I watched them fly away with an unfamiliar lump in my throat. I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't. I was so tired. But I couldn't give up. I could still hear Max's words clearly. _You said you wouldn't leave me! _I had said that. And I would try my hardest not to. I would find help. But I was too tired now. I would try, after. I. Rest.

Max's POV

I couldn't fly anymore. I couldn't see where I was going. And you know what they say about the blind leading the blind. Sooner or latter we were going to run into a tree. I tried to land on a blurry rock formation, but I missed the edge. I sobbed as I fought my way up. I felt like my heart was completely breaking. Was that really possible? I was so hurt and angry. I couldn't stand it. I sobbed but then, I screamed.

"Max?" Nudge asked from above me and I looked up at her. Her face fell even more. He hadn't completely stopped crying herself. Gazzy came over to and actually fell out of the sky. He landed right beside me on his feet. He regained his balance and fell to his knee's. He hugged my waist and broke down.

"Oh Max!" Nudge cried and shock in the air. She stayed just long enough to tap Iggy hand, then she landed a little more gracefully on my other side. Iggy landed behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach in a brotherly way. I could feel his body shaking. So he cared more than he let on. I knew I should get up. I knew I should pull it together and be a leader, but I couldn't. I was a kid again. And I couldn't get up and be brave. I couldn't do what I knew I had to. All I could do was cry.

**A/N **Well that was a long chapter!Hum sounds a little unlike our heroine doesn't it? Don't worry, she'll be ok in a little. As for Fang, well, you'll have to wait and see on that! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3 Nudge, or Doctor Phil?

Chapter 3.

Max's POV

I couldn't sit on the face of that rock for forever. Still, I could hardly get up. I didn't feel like myself. I wasn't the Invincible Max anymore, and that scared me.

_Come on Max! Get angry! Being upset wont help anyone. You promised you would keep them safe. _I thought to myself and cracked a small smile. Getting myself angry shouldn't be that hard. I closed my eyes and remembered all the worst things I had stored in there.

I saw Angel flying away from us, I saw The Director smile down at Ari's dead body, I saw the 'other Max' trying to control my flock, I saw every fight, every moment of bloodlust. Then I saw longer memories. I saw every kiss, every touch, every moment of comfort that I had shared with Fang, and knew that had been stolen from me. I was so angry that I almost couldn't breath.

"Max, are you ok?" I vaguely heard Gazzy ask me. I opened my eyes and saw them all looking at me, worried. I hated that. Today, I had failed. One of my flock had been killed, on my watch. I was no leader. Still, I had to try. I had to keep the small flock I had alive at all cost. I had to pull myself together for them.

"I'm fine Gazzy. But I wont just sit here. There's thing to be done." I said and hugged him a little closer.

"Like what? Angel's on their side now and Fang's…gone. What can we do that will fix anything?" He asked me, looking so young and hopeless. I couldn't let that break my heart, or else I'd end up crying my eyes out again.

"We could get revenge." Iggy said darkly. I shivered a little. I didn't want my flock to think that way. What if that was what happened to Angel? I had to set him straight.

"No Ig, we cant do that. We face them before they get to us. We save the world." I said decisively and stood up. I wasn't Invincible Max anymore, I didn't think I could ever be completely again, but I would do whatever it took to keep the rest of my family together. After all, I had promised.

Nudge's POV

It was annoying the heck out of me, but I stayed silent and watched Max. I could almost see the wall she was building up around her, then another around us. She was trying to be emotionless, trying to act like she didn't care, and I didn't like it. I didn't like how everyone was becoming so distant.

Still, when Max said to fly, we flew. But I wasn't going to let my feelings lie.

"Max, I've been thinking." I began but she cut me off.

"What Nudge?" She said casting me a evil look. I flinched a bit but didn't back down.

"I've been thinking about you…and us…and everything. Your not trying to, like, shut yourself down or anything, are you? Cause, I mean, I think that's a bad idea. You still have to feel. Its ok to miss…"

"Nudge, thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I'm not going to stop caring. I care about you guys. I care about saving the world. What made you think that?" She asked me. She looked really surprised.

"Because you look like you just trying not to care about what happened. Like your making yourself not be sad." I said looking down at the ground which I was far above. I sucked in some air and really said what I thought.

"Max, if you want to care about us, you have to care about yourself. And to care about yourself, you have to let yourself feel." I told her and flew back to Gazzy.

"What did you tell her?" He asked. I was hoping he wasn't freaking out as he watched Max think out what I had just told her.

"Just the truth." I said tiredly. I didn't want to lose Max. I would go to the ends of the earth for her, we all would, but if she kept going like she was, she wouldn't be Max any more.

I noticed Iggy move to fly in Fang's position, almost exactly to the right of Max. Truthfully, he probably was just trying to get a better grip on her belt loop, but still I didn't like it. I looked over at Gazzy, to see his reaction. He was looking intently at Iggy to. I could tell he was taking everything really hard. Angel was his sister, and she was the one to betray us.

"It's not your fault." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me. Wow, I was being really (I had heard this word on TV somewhere) philosophic today, whatever that means. Something along the lines of 'really, really weird, like using big words.'

"Who are you and what have you done with Nudge?" He asked me and we laughed. It felt weird, but good to, so we kept laughing. Max looked back at us like we were crazy and tried to smile. She fell back to where we were flying along with Iggy.

"What's so funny?" She asked us as we laughed. My stomach hurt now, but I didn't want to stop. So I didn't, and Gazzy didn't either.

"Nudge…Nudge…sounds like…Doctor Phil!" Gazzy finally managed to choke out. For some reason, even though that was so not funny, I laughed harder, which made Gazzy laugh harder, which finally made Iggy laugh. Max still was trying to smile, for our sake, I guessed, but she wasn't budging. Iggy got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I neeeeeed some Doctor Phil! I neeeeed some Doctor Phil!" He sang, making up a song on the spot. Max's eyes got big and all the sudden, she was laughing with us.

"Ok, ok! You guys got me to laugh!" She said, sounding kind of teary. We flew on to save the world, laughing in the face of danger. Literally!

**A/N **Well that was basically a filler chapter but I thought we needed Max to get back on her feet a little. I'll try to update ASAP. The next chapter will be quite shocking! Remember, I like reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4 FlyHigh

_Chapter 4._

_**A/N **__YES! This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Not quite to the part where they kick Angel's butt yet but were getting there! Ok let me just get to the part you really want to hear._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Maximum Ride. Only my own variation of the plot of FANG and my made up characters. But I suppose if JP wants to use them, he'll have control of them to haha __J_

_Fang's POV_

_I woke up feeling really sore. I had no idea why yet, the sleepy fog in my head hadn't cleared._

_Ow, what did I do last night? _I asked myself, trying to remember. Then I remembered. I was supposed to be dead.I almost smiled to myself.

_Well this is a nice surprise, I'm alive. _I thought and tried to get up. The pain was blinding. Where the knife had been in my back hurt and stung. Great, it was probably getting infected. I couldn't live long like this and I knew it. I couldn't fly, couldn't walk. Maybe I should just lay here until the darkness came. Couldn't be long.

_You said you wouldn't leave me! _I heard Max say in my head and I brushed away the emo thought. _No, I cant just sit here! Max needs me. _I told myself and pulled myself up. I couldn't give up. I knew that would tear Max apart. If I could, I had to make it.

_But could I? _I got on my hands and knees and crawled. It hurt and it annoyed me how weak it made me feel but I kept moving forward. There had to be _someone _out here. But what if it was a M-Geek or Mr. Chu?

_What does it matter? Unless you find help, your going to die anyway. _And, as luck would have it, that's when I fell. I had made it to the forest and was a good ways in, so there were briars everywhere. I tried to pull myself up, but there was just no way. I had no energy.

"Ugh! No, I cant do this! They need me! Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel even." I said but I still couldn't convince myself to get up.

_Max. _I thought and closed my eyes. I hated this. I couldn't do anything for once. There was no one to make a smart remark to, no way I could fight back. Or was there? I pictured her face when she got to me. Concerned and panicky. That was all I needed. I still couldn't get up, but I could drag myself along. I didn't even care anymore how much I was getting cut up. I was too tired to notice. I did notice I was feeling sick though, and I knew the infection was getting bad. Who knew how long I had been asleep?

I stopped for a minute and threw up loudly. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I couldn't hold on much longer and I knew it. My vision was getting blurry.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call softly. It was far away, but it was there!

"Help!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Yea, yea I know what your thinking, what if it was an enemy? Well at this point it didn't really matter. If they were, well I'd be dead one way or another.

"Oh my gosh are you ok kid?! You need a hospital!" A man said, running over to me. I didn't answer him. He wasn't a Eraser, Flyboy, or M-Geek. Not Jeb or Doctor Chu. Unless he was new, he was just some random guy. He scooped me up. I bit my tongue to keep from groaning. Oh man, I didn't think about a hospital. They'd look at my wings. And that could put Max and the others in danger.

_Wait, what about that thing Gazzy gave me? _I thought and pulled out the piece of paper the Gasman managed to slip me.

_Doctor Martinez_

_Home : (252) 575-8292_

_Cell : (252) 285-7894_

That kid was so dang smart sometimes.

"That's ok, my moms a doctor. I just…fell. Can I call her?" I asked quietly as he put me in the seat of his blue pickup truck. He looked at me a little funny, I could tell he knew I hadn't fell, but he handed me a cell phone. I punched in the cell phone number with shaking hands and put it to my ear.

"Doctor Martinez speaking." I heard her say formally. Strangely, it made me feel safe. Maybe because I had felt so weak today.

"This is…Nick." I said carefully. The man was still listening. I didn't want to use my real name.

"Is your pet sick Nick?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"It Fnick." I finally said and she got it.

"FANG??!! What? Where are you? Where's Max?" She asked, confused. The flock hadn't been in contact with Max's mom for a long time. Ever since we started hearing these prophecies.

"I don't know. She…um…got lost."

"Oh is there someone with you? Are you hurt?" She asked starting to understand.

"Yes. Can you…" I asked, really not wanting to say I needed help. God I hated being this helpless.

"Of course! Where will you be?" She asked. I turned to the man and he said I would stay with him and to give Doctor Martinez his address. I repeated it to her. Wow, I was way up north. Almost in New York.

"Ok Fang, I'm on the first flight. Ill be there as soon as possible. Don't worry, you'll find her again. Ill see you soon." She said and then she wasn't there anymore. The pain came back without anything to keep my mind off it. The phone slipped out of my hand. I was half in and half out of consciousness. Ok, now I had gotten help, Max's mom was on the first fight, and even with all that could I still not survive? It was looking very possible.

Could this day suck any freaking more??!!

**A/N **Ok that was not a real phone number, but you should know that. Not very cliffy to me, but I know how it'll turn out! Haha sorry I didn't update sooner, but thought you might like two chapters instead of one. Remember once more, I love reviews, a whole lot! XD


	5. Chapter 5 Close Call

Chapter 5.

**A/N **I'm going to let Angel have a little say here. I don't want her to be completely evil, but I think she values her life more than anything at this point. Then I'll get back to Fang because I left you at a bit of a cliff. You know the disclaimer.

Angel's POV

Cant…think…well. All I can remember is I am sad. But why?

"Sir, Maximum Ride is getting near. What should we do?" I heard a man, a whitecoat, ask. Maximum Ride? Max! The flock! That's why I'm sad. My flock wouldn't come with me. And I knew something bad would probably happen to them. Oh well, they could have come with me, but they didn't.

"Stall them. Were not ready yet." The leader said. Then he came over to me. I couldn't feel any fear toward him, even though I saw his white coat quite clearly. I had a haze over my mind. I defiantly couldn't hear his mind.

"Angel, I have something I want you to do. I want you to find Maximum Ride and I want you to make her stop for a while." He demanded. Wait, did that mean kill them? No! I didn't want to kill them! Even if they wouldn't come with me, I did want them dead. I tried to save them once. I had to try again.

"So I just have to stall them right?" I asked trying to act confused. It wasn't hard, because I was.

"That's right. We will send our best robots to date with you." He said. Well, I wouldn't have to kill them, and I could try and get them to come with me again.

"I'll do it."

Fang's POV

I couldn't see or feel much of anything in this state. I heard the man open the door to his house and I heard him say something about blood. What?

"Oh hey Maxie, I found a kid lost in the forest. I'm giving him a blood transfusion." He said as I heard footsteps. Maxie? The name made me listen more intently. I knew it wasn't Max, but still. And blood transfusion? I tried to tell him no but I couldn't find my voice.

"Ok do you…Daddy no! Don't!" She yelled and I heard her knock him to the floor. I kept trying to regain my sight through the pain and I could see a little of the light above me.

"Just…just let me talk to him Daddy. Go…um…go do something! Go outside or something!" She said and the door closed. I had gotten enough of a picture back that when she bent over me, I could see her face pretty clearly.

"Ok, this is a really long shot, but I need to ask. Are you a flock member? You look like how I pictured them." She said, feeling my head. Oh man how did she know that?

"Yea." I said before I thought. She looked really concerned and that caught me off guard.

"I thought so. You didn't look…normal. Are you Fang, or Iggy? I read Fang's blog, so I knew you couldn't get regular blood transfusions." She said looking into my eyes curiously. I couldn't really not trust her. Not when she knew so much and cared.

"Fang. What's you screen name?" I asked breathily. She blushed and giggled a little.

"FlyHigh. I told you about my house about three months ago actually. What happened to you? And the flock?" She said and I remembered. She had said we could hide at her house, since it was deep in the mountains. Well, she was right. Pretty ironic. Funny, and oddly annoying at the same time.

"Oh yea. I remember you. Everyone else got away. I got…hurt." I said remembering how. I still couldn't believe it had been _Angel. _I had always loved her the most actually, except for Max. I couldn't help it, she was just like, I don't know, like she was my little girl. And now she had been the one to stab me in the back. _Literally._

Maxie just nodded. She seemed to really roll with it. None of this was freaking her out, which was odd. Well, guess she had read my blog.

"Do they know where you are? Do you have anyone who knows how to…um treat you?"

"No the flock don't know where I am. They think I'm dead. I did to for a while. My…mom is coming out."

"You mean Max's mom don't you?" She said with a sly grin. "Don't worry, its no big deal. I'm on your side. But do you think I could talk to her? I mean, she probably wont get her till tomorrow morning at the soonest and you need to be treated, like now." She asked and I gave her the number. This all felt so stupid. How could I trust all these people? Why? But I knew the answer to that. Because I had to.

_Its worth it. _I thought and saw Max's face in my mind. I would keep going, even if it was just to see her one more time.

**A/N **It's ok, you can say _aww_. I did haha. Did you get the humor in the name? Maxie? Oh whatever, well anyway review!


	6. Chapter 6 She's Baaack! But not for Long

Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or FANG or anything else!

**Claimer: **I do, however, own Maxie and her dad and the way my story deviates from JP's idea XD

Max's POV

My flock was so freaking awesome. No matter how dire the situation, they always make me laugh. Nudge may be a motor mouth, but she's a good kid. She wouldn't let me forget who I was. Ok, did that just sound, like, really cheesy? Well, too bad.

"Hey Gazzy, what did you give Fang anyway? Cause I've been wondering." I heard Nudge ask the Gasman quietly behind me and Iggy.

"Just…a piece of paper." He finally told her. I wanted to turn around and ask the same question but I didn't. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, and truthfully, I didn't want them knowing I was eavesdropping.

"Max, someone's coming." Iggy told me quickly. I immediately did a 360 and, sure enough, just to our left, there was a group of flying whateveryoucallits. They weren't M-Geeks or Flyboys or Erasers. The newly modified version of robo-sized evil. And Angel.

"Hey Max." Angel said when she got to me. She sounded like she did when she first got up and I was in the kitchen, or when I got home from a flight without her. I had heard that voice so many times, and never before had I associated it with a fun-sized-little-devil. I snarled.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked and she looked genuinely hurt. This was too much. I wanted to take her and shake her shoulders. I wanted to command her to fly right. (You get it? Like _fly _and…never mind.) But she didn't care anymore.

"Don't act so surprised Angel. Or whoever you are. Cause your not Angel anymore." Nudge said with unusual ferocity. She was right by my side.

"I am Angel. And I'm doing the right thing. Come on guys! Haven't you always taught me to do whatever it takes to stay alive? I'm just doing what you said. Maybe you should take your own advice." Angel told us. Her eyes were squinted in the way she does when something's not going her way.

"Don't blame this on Max! She never wanted you to kill people. Not even Erasers or any of them!" Gazzy yelled at her. Angel looked at him, almost like she was going to cry.

"Gazzy, I need you. I need you to stay with me. You're my brother!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up Angel, leave him alone!" I yelled at her. Then, I looked back at the Gasman. His head was down so I couldn't see his expression. He was breathing heavily. It seemed like forever before he replied.

"Your no sister of mine." He said clearly. Almost robotically. It almost scared _me. _And he wasn't even looking at me. Just then, the…the Ang-driods attacked. (I know, not original but hey, this is fight time, not poetry class!) I had ten on me instantly. I fought them all off pretty quickly. I could tell they were made mostly for show, and not real fighting. They weren't supposed to kill us or anything.

Nudge was actually done before I was. She darted in front of me. I couldn't see where she was going. I assumed to help Iggy or Gazzy, but when I finished I saw her and Gazzy on top of Angel.

I didn't have to be asked. I flew over to them but I couldn't convince myself to help them. For one thing, they looked like they were enjoying themselves quite a lot. For another, I just couldn't make myself do it. Then I saw a radio on her belt loop. Oh crap, she had called the scientist. She saw me looking and smiled.

"Little late?" She asked me. The younger kids got distracted and she flew out of there grasp. They were gaping at me.

"Was that…was that a tracking?" Nudge began to ask before I cut her off.

"Yea. Ok everyone U and A!"

"Were already up." Iggy said sarcastically. I really wished that kid wasn't blind so her could see the 'no-freaking-_duhh'_ look I was giving him.

"Then away!" I said, raising my voice to show I was annoyed. "Iggy, this is me giving you a really evil look."

"Ooh its really bad Ig!" Gazzy said trying to get over the past five minutes.

"You should know by now that I flinch at the sound of your eye twitch." He said without much humor. The atmosphere was still really heavy. Everyone was wondering the same thing but, of course, it was Nudge who asked it.

"What are we going to do Max?"

"I told you Nudge. We have to save the world." I said tiredly.

"And this is how. Evil can only be combated with the lesser of the two evils. These people must be stopped." The Voice said. Oh great, it was back, and just as philosophic as before, whatever that means. It actually laughed at my emphasis on it.

"Go find them Max. Find them, and you'll know what to do." Ok then, how bought directions? A map would be nice.

"It's not as bad as you think Max. Trust me on that."

"Whatever." I said out loud. Could the Voice turn Angel back to us? Could the Voice bring Fang back? I felt that lump in my throat, but swallowed it. Memories came back to me, but instead of focusing on the negative, I let them flow. I held on to them. They were all I had. But the Voice thought it wasn't that bad! What does the Voice know anyway.

"You'd be surprised. Just trust me." It said and left my head. Ok Voice, I'll trust you. When I become a schizophrenic.


	7. Chapter 7 And this is?

Chapter 7.

**A/N **Haha ok I have to add this, since I forgot on my last chapter. Sorry about the horrible new name for the M-Geeks but I didn't know what to call them. But do you get the joke? They're lead by _Ang_el and there droids and…oh well whatever, you get it right? Ugh well you probably don't, but I have a stupid sense of humor! Anyway, back to the story! You know the disclaimer!

Fang's POV

Maxie was a force of nature, I soon learned. Once she got off the phone with Doctor Martinez, she sprang into action. I had no idea how she had all these medical things. Or how she knew how to use them. In all the years I had been at the School, I hadn't seen a lot of the thing that she had.

"My dad has a blood disorder. I've always taken care of him. Someday I might be a doctor." She said absently, as if she was reading my mind. She had already cleaned my wound and it stung. Now, she was on a laptop computer beside the couch where I laid. I could just look over her shoulder and I did. After a few minutes, she became aware that she was being watched and looked up at me.

"Oh yea, you bag is over here. My dad saw it and gave it to me." She said, handing me my almost empty bag. All it had in it now was a little food and the laptop we stole from the Itex. I flipped it open and went to my blog. I thought about writing an entry with a heading that said "I'm Alive!!" or something along those lines, but what good could it do? I had the laptop and they weren't really going to care about checking up now that they thought I was dead. Still, it couldn't hurt. I typed this:

News!! Important!!

Ok guys a lot has happened so I'm going to try to get you up to date while I can. I'm alone for now. The flocks ok, I think. Most major news, Angel's a traitor. We totally didn't see it coming, but it did. And I'm out of action so if you see four flying bird kids, they could probably really use some help. Max, if your reading this, I'm FINE! I'm coming as soon as I possibly can. Your moms flying out as we speak. (Or as I type) Just hang on. For any of you kids that are reading this, something big is going on, and I don't think we can do this alone. If you see anything suspicious, take action people! The world wont save itself! Ok, guess that's all for now. Fly on.

-Fang

I saved the entry quickly and closed he laptop. My head was throbbing and I felt sick again. It had been a day ago when Maxie's dad had found me. How bad could the infection be? I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing. I just barely heard Maxie jump up and run to the front door.

Maxie's POV

"Wait here, I think that's her now." I said to Fang and looked over my shoulder. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was too fast. Oh God, had I done something wrong. I raced to the door so I could explain Dr. Martinez appearance. I was surprised when I pushed the door open and saw a girl coming out of a car and toward my house. My dad was about to question her. I met her eyes and it was clear she was trying to send me a message. Something along the lines of, "Don't shoot! I'm the good guy!"

"Oh hi! Dad this is my friend," I began to say but then I realized that I didn't know her name. She looked directly in my eyes and mouthed 'Ella.'

"Ella! My new friend Ella!" I said nervously but trying not to show it. Ella was a lot better at it than me. She ran to me and gave me a quick hug. Probably what normal teenagers do.

"Hi Maxie! I hope you don't mind, but I brought my mom to." She said and, for my dad sake, she pointed to the woman, who I took as Dr. Martinez, climbing out of the car and toward us. I thought of a good alibi in my head, took a deep breath, and lied like I never had before.

"Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I told Ella that she and her mom could stay for a while. There house caught on fire yesterday in the forest fire and they have no where else to go. But you don't need to worry. Why don't you go fishing?" I asked angelically. He looked at me a little funny but then told me he'd go camping. I smiled and lead Ella and Dr. Martinez into the house.

"Where is he?" Dr. Martinez whispered anxiously. I showed her to the living room and about fell. Fang was still on my couch, but he looked deathly pale, like he was about to throw up all over the place. Dr. Martinez sprang into action automatically while me and Ella stood there awkwardly. I heard my dad open the door and I ran to block him.

"Daddy! What do you need?" I asked trying not to show how anxious I was.

"I'll just be a second sweetie, I just need my tackle box." He said trying to pass me. I moved to block him. I knew I couldn't let him see Fang this way. He'd ask questions.

"I'll get it!" I said and ran to grab his tackle box. I pushed him out the door telling him to call Carl and go camping. As soon as I saw his car fade into the distance I ran back into my living room and clutched the counter, gasping for breath. Dr. Martinez looked back at me and I could tell whatever was going on wasn't good.

"The infection is pretty bad. It hasn't been properly treated. Maxie can you get me a towel." She said sounding professional. I sucked in a deep breath, nodded, and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and gave it to the doctor who was so intent that it was kind of scary. I looked at Fang. Gosh, how could someone get that pale? He was shaking like crazy. I backed up and felt my stomach clench in fear.

"Will…will he be ok?" I asked nervously. Ella came running back in with a pale of water just in time to hear me and met my eyes.

"Mom wont let anything happen to him. Besides, he wont give in that easily." She said surly and put a wet cloth on his head. Dr. Martinez stood up and faced me.

"It's a bad infection, but I'm pretty sure he'll live. There healing rate is really fast. Maxie, I need to know exactly what you did to try and help. Did you clean the wound or put anything on it?" She asked in doctor mode. I thought for a minute. Everything seemed so hazy to me. I wasn't used to this many people. The most people who had ever been in my house was me, Daddy, and Carl. This was so new and strange to me. A social situation, extreme stress, well just the normal things that happen to get to a girl.

"Um I just cleaned it. With rubbing alcohol you know? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worrying. What if I had made it worse? But no, she only shook her head.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong. You did really good Maxie. Really." She said coming out of her professional state and becoming motherly. Ella smiled at me and I felt oddly warm inside. I supposed all we could do was wait and see what happened.

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been on a serious case of writers block! And I even left you on a cliff hanger this time! Sorry! But still please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Your Voice

Chapter 8.

Fang's POV

I woke up with my head feeling like lead. I was so tired that for a moment I almost forgot my name, not to mention where I was.

"Fang? Are you awake?" A girl asked me. Fang? Oh yea, that's me. I opened my eyes so that I could see. It was Maxie. I didn't know if I could speak so I just nodded at her. She looked really relived.

"Hey guys! He's awake!" She yelled over her shoulder and two more people came rushing in. It was Ella and Dr. Martinez. They both broke into wide smiles when they saw me. I tried to speak but I felt too weak.

"You've been asleep for a few days. About four actually. Sorry but I had to give you something to help you sleep, that's why you feel so tired. It was the only way to fight the infection." Dr. Martinez said giving me a sorry glance.

"But now your ok! Mom said she thought you would wake up today and be good to go by tomorrow!" Ella said excitedly. This time I was able to smile at her. Wait a minute, did she say I had been asleep for four _days?!_ Oh man I had really messed up. I had to get back to the flock, and fast.

"One more day. You have to know your in no shape to fly." Dr. Martinez said almost like she was reading my mind. Another peace of proof she was Max's mom. She came to kneel by my side. Maxie did to and Ella stood behind them both, still jumpy.

"Is there anything you need?" Maxie asked me, searching my face. She almost looked like a nurse with her loose white shirt and pants. Her brown hair was back in a messy pony-tail. She really was pretty. Pretty, but she could never compare to the one on my mind. I tried to find my voice.

"No. I'm ok." I croaked and tried my hardest to get up. I didn't make it far before she pushed me back down gently. My first instinct was to break her arm and make a run for it, but I didn't. I had to wait one more day. I could stay put for one more day right? Right?

Max's POV

Guess what? We kept moving forward and no Ang-Droids attacked us today! Yet, gotta add the yet though. Mostly everyone was being there silly selves. Chatting with random birds, making deadly bombs to drop on our enemies. Just another day in the exciting series of the Flock Bunch! Well, everyone was there spunky selves, except me. I couldn't seem to put a happy face on. I just kept thinking about what had just happened.

Why had I done all this? How stupid could I be? I lost Fang and Angel in one move. It was a wonder I wasn't on my own now. I had made so many mistakes. So much of this could have been avoided, so it was all my fault. I should have stayed with Fang, should have knocked some sense into Angel, should have been a better mom, should have…

"Max, your going to pop a blood vessel. Clam down." Iggy said, flying to my side. I took a deep breath and looked at him intently.

"What should I? I don't understand why you guys keep caring so much." I said and he turned toward me, his face shocked at what I had said. I would never had said it to the younger kids, but it had to be said. It shocked even Iggy. The only one it wouldn't shock wasn't…here.

"Well duh because your Invincible Max!" He said incredulously. That set me off. I was almost in meltdown mode by now and for some reason, what Iggy said made me really made.

"I am not! I am not!" I said thinking that if I was on the ground I would be stomping my foot. Iggy looked at me like I was from another planet. Then I heard a mechanical buzzing.

"Maximum Ride…" A Ang-Droid said. Crap, I thought we had lost them! The last time we saw them was a day ago! I turned and glared at them, for a moment angry that they had busted in on my moment. Then I realized what they were here for and I lurched at them before they had time to bat one little robotic eye lens.

"You metal idiots are going to be saying 'Domo Oregato' in twelve different languages when I'm done with you!" I screamed at them and ripped ones head off easily. Then I jumped on the next and clawed at its chest cavity. It was nuts and bolts in minutes. Then I finally smashed into the third one. I banged it against the nearest tree and sparks flew. I heard the rest of the flock come up behind me but I focused on banging the thing against the tree as hard as I could.

"That's for Fang you brainless hunk of junk." I said angrily and let it fall to the ground. I fumed for a few minutes but then to my surprise and annoyance, I felt like I wanted to cry. I looked around franticly for a escape. I was seriously either cracking, or going crazy. Neither was good.

"Max?" Nudge asked but Gazzy silenced her with a wave of his hand and came to my side. He looked at me for a while and then flew back to Nudge.

"Go Max. We'll be ok." He said in a small voice. I didn't want to leave them, but I didn't think I could stay right now. I faced them for a moment and then flew away as fast as I could to there backs. Still, I stopped soon because I didn't want to go too far away from my little flock. I crawled my way to the top of the tree I had landed on and stood on a sturdy branch. This place was full of trees. It was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Ok, look! I'm not Invincible anymore! I'm just Max! Its what you've always wanted and now here it is! I'll admit it!" I said, finally letting myself cry. It was true, I wasn't Invincible and couldn't ever be again I didn't think. I wasn't the one who was Invincible, it was all of us. The whole flock. Now we were weak and venerable. We, but mostly me. I couldn't stand it. It felt like someone had yanked my heart out. I tried to support myself on the base of the tree.

"Max! Max is that you?!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I cocked my head and listened. That couldn't be could it?

"Fang? Fang!" I yelled into the thickness. I heard a little cry but couldn't make out what it said. Was it really him? It couldn't be. But what else could it be. And did I really had to answer this?

"VOICE! Just leave me alone!!!" I screamed and flew away with tears in my eyes. Then it came back to me. I wondered if it could somehow know how angry I was with it.

"Max will you calm down? Its not what you think." It said calmly. I didn't care what it wanted me to do. I was too angry.

"Why should I? This is already killing me and your playing games with my head! Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled aloud and cupped my hands over my ears. I just wanted to be alone. No, I knew that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted it not to have been the Voice messing with my head. I wished it was really Fang calling to me from the other side of the forest. And still a little voice in the back of my head (yes, this one did belong to me thank you very much.) that asked me if I had jumped to conclusions. As much as I had been screwing up lately, that would be very possible.

"Uh Voice? Was it you that was calling me?" I asked quietly to myself, hovering in one place. But for once, the Voice was silent. I couldn't stand it anymore. I landed and cried.

**A/N **Ok, this is a confusing chapter, but I didn't know how else to word it! Sorry, but ill try and explain. Ok Fangs POV was a week earlier than Max's POV. When we go to Max, it's a week after he woke up. And remember I said he could leave after a day? Ok well the next chapter, we'll go back to Fang and start back where I left off with him. Sorry its so confusing! I don't even know if I like how it turned out. Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9 So Close

Chapter 9.

**A/N **So sorry about all the confusion people! Thanks for sticking with me! Ok, now we are back to Fang's present but well catch up and everything will be on the same time period after this chapter.

Fang's POV

I stood at Maxie's doorstep with my backpack in hand. The wind was blowing my hair and wings and I was anxious to finally get back in the air. Dr. Martinez had just given her approval for me to take off and I pounced on it happily. I didn't want to waste any more time.

"Are you sure your ready to fly?" She asked me, looking worried. I shrugged, but tried to be kind about it. And I'll be the first to admit, I'm not very good at it.

"Guess I got to find out." I told her. She nodded and then looked at me questioningly. She hesitated but then tried to hug me. I let her hold me for a minute and then she stepped back for Ella to attack me. I laughed a little as she squeezed me.

"Tell the others we said hi." She said as she let go smiling. Then Maxie stepped from around her. I swallowed. This goodbye would be the hardest. I knew she would be the one I would never see again. We had become friends in the week I had spent here. It wasn't that hard. To tell the truth, I don't think the girl had ever had any friends before. She was home schooled and didn't come in contact with many kids out in the forest.

"Guess I wont ever see you again huh?" She asked with sort of misty eyes. I sighed and tried to answer her as nicely as I could.

"Probably not. But if we ever come over a huge forest, I'll look for you." I said, attempting to be funny. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Then she hugged me hard for a few minutes. When she pulled away she tried to smile.

"This is probably really sad, but your actually my best friend." She said and I laughed. Poor kid, if I was her best friend then she really needed to get out more. Even though I felt bad for her, it reminded me of my best friend, and how I really should be getting back to her. And I didn't really think Maxie would be without friends anymore as Ella came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. I cleared my throat and tried to do something I really sucked at.

"Thank you all for helping me. I probably wouldn't be here otherwise." I said uncomfortably. Dr. Martinez and Ella just laughed. Ok I know it wasn't poetry but come on.

"Don't worry about it, Max tried giving the same speech the first time. Just take care of yourself. Oh! And take this." Dr. Martinez said and handed me a cardboard cell phone. I started to protest but she raised her hand.

"When you find Max, give it to her. it's a early birthday present. But for now, use it to get up with us if you need help. My numbers already in it, and it cant be tracked." She said. I hesitated before nodding. Guess it would be useful, and it couldn't be tracked. That was my kind of technology.

"Ok, I will. Well, see you guys later I guess." I said and slipped it into my bag before slinging it over my shoulders in a way the wouldn't interfere with my flying. Then I turned away and took off. There was pain at first, but it was a good pain. Like a soar muscle being worked out. It felt awesome, and I felt like I was finally was taking a step forward. I flew as fast as I could in the direction Max and the others had gone for a while. I could tell I hadn't flown it a while and that I was hurt. By the time nightfall came, I was exhausted. When I almost flew into a tree, I decided that I had to stop and rest.

The tree was really tall and sturdy so it didn't really matter where I landed. I decided on the top of the tree. I was getting really discouraged now that another day had passed. Why hadn't I found them already? And now, in the emptiness of the night, the loneliness set in. Instinctively, I stuck my fist out to stack up but then realized no one else was here. I tapped the back of my own hand and realized how much I needed the flock with me. Alone time was great, when you knew you could get back. This was just unbearable, being at the top of a gigantic tree all alone.

"Ok, look! I'm not Invincible anymore! I'm just Max! Its what you've always wanted and now here it is! I'll admit it!" I heard a voice yell in the distance. It sounded wrong to me the moment I heard it. Then my heart felt like it went up way to high in my body. Wait, Max! That was Max's voice!

"Max! Max is that you?!" I yelled as loud as I could. She had sounded so hopeless. So sad. The echo of her voice let my heart fall a little.

"Fang? Fang!" She replied. I jumped up. That was her! I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I jumped out of the tree, exhaustion forgotten.

"Yes! Hang on Max, don't move!" I yelled but a lot of my voice was lost in the wind this time as I flew. Let her hear it, I mentally commanded. Let her listen for once.

"VOICE! Just leave me alone!!!" I heard her shriek. I could even hear her take off at the speed of light. I knew I didn't have a prayer in catching up with her if she thought it wasn't me. She would just keep going until she got back to the flock, and then they would fly away. I knew her enough to know exactly what she was doing out here. She had flown away from the flock to break down. I felt like breaking down myself, but instead, I got mad.

"Crap!" I yelled and punched a nearby tree when I landed. Or better yet, why not beat the tree up? I hit it as hard as I could until the fatigue set back in. Then, when my knuckles were good and bloody, I flapped a few times to get to the first branch on the tree and collapsed on it, dead to the world.

**A/N **Well, now maybe it makes a little more sense. I had this scene in my head and I had to get it on here so try to roll with my confusing mind. Haha well anyway, remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10 And Yet, So Far

Chapter 10

**A/N **Woohoo! Chapter 10! Yay! I never thought I'd get this far! Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys! By the way, how much longer do you want this to go on? I don't mind going on for a while, but what do the people want? Anyway, tell me in the review and let me get on with the story!

Max's POV

"Max!" I could hear Iggy yell at me through my groggy consciousness. I opened my eyes in annoyance only to see that I had been asleep on a huge rock and that Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were running toward me. Why was I here? Oh yea, my freak out. My flock be ready to put me in a cave for the rest of my life. I sat up and realized that sleeping on a rock made one kind of soar.

"Max, we gotta go! Angel and Dr. Chu are coming. There not far behind us!" Nudge said anxiously trying to get me to my feet. I sprung up as fast as if someone had shocked me. How the heck had they known that I had left for a little while?

"Are you sure Nudge?" I asked and, to answer my question, a heard of Ang-Droids, Angel, and of course, Dr. Chu landed a few feet from us. I pushed Gazzy and Nudge behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have left them, but there was no way I was letting them get any more of my flock. Even if they had a army of about a hundred.

"Of course Maximum, cant you trust anyone anymore?" Dr. Chu asked me in his stupid German accent. I scowled at him and he laughed and went on with the monologue. I resisted the urge to groan.

"You see, your just getting to close. So now were going to have to get rid of you all. No offence, but you know were capable of that, don't you? Oh we'll keep you alive, for a while." He said laughing. I clenched my fist and ignored the fact that all I wanted was to feel his face crunch under my fist. I smiled.

"How you think your going to do that? Evidently you've never succeeded before." I said but instantly knew that my words weren't true. Still, I wasn't going to show him that.

"First time for everything." he said and then suddenly, I was swarmed by robots. There had to be at least twenty of them on me. I instantly kicked one of them in the chest, knocking him about five feet back, but not destroying him. Oh great, they were stronger now. I looked over my shoulder. Nudge had her hands full with almost as many as me. She held her own until one of them karate chopped her shoulder. Gazzy and Angel were in a tight combat that Gazzy seemed to be winning so far. But I couldn't even see Iggy. Basically, we were doing really bad. And they meant business this time.

"Max, look out!" Gazzy yelled at me. I turned to see if he needed help, which he did because one of the Ang-Droids grabbed him from behind, but then I processed his words. I turned to look around just as something big knocked the wind out of me.

Fang's POV

I woke up on that low tree branch and almost instantly I flung myself back in the air. I couldn't waste anymore time. For some reason, I had a bad premonition, and I had learned that those kept you alive most of the time. Max's trail was still new. I didn't think she had left since she landed last night. I flew as fast as I could and couldn't help but hope they were alright when I found them, if I found them.

I almost didn't see it, but once I looked down, it was hard to miss. I could see Nudge, who was closest to me, fighting off some kind of robotic thingy in the distance. I instantly wanted to dive in, but I made myself stop and think. I was still hurt and weak. I didn't know if I could help them. I would probably end up doing more harm than good, so I just picked up my pace. If it wasn't bad, I would wait.

"Max, look out!" I faintly heard someone yell. Gazzy? I saw someone with blonde-brown hair fall. She turned around just in time for a net to catch her. I had gotten close enough to see that the fight was one they were losing. Nudge got slammed into a tree just as Max went down. Gazzy was fighting Angel, but I robot-thingy had grabbed him from behind. He squirmed desperately as the thing was cutting off his air supply with its arm and Angel was finally getting a punch in. Iggy was already caught, but was struggling against the net.

"No!" I cried and tried to lose altitude. I had gone way too high in an attempt to see better and if I dived now, I knew I couldn't land.

"Come Angel, I think our work is done. The robots will finish." Dr. Chu said and got in a truck and flew away. Angel was still giving commands when I landed. She gasped and looked at me incredulously.

"Fang?" She asked sounding shocked. I didn't bother with her though. I did a 360 and saw that now, Nudge had been captured and one of the robots was pointing a net gun at Gazzy, who was on the ground. I slammed into him just before he pulled the trigger. He fell, but instantly I had every one that wasn't broken on me.

"Fang!" Gazzy screamed at delay just before Angel herself fired a net gun at him. I tried to shake off the robots. If only I could get to her.

"Ten of you! Help me load them up! The rest of you take care of him!" She yelled toward the group of robots mobbing me. I moved as fast as I could. Suddenly, a bunch of them were gone. Now there were only about five of them. I slammed two of them together but the others pilled on me. It took me longer to destroy them, and by the time I was done, Angel was taking off with another robot holding Gazzy together. The four that had Nudge and Iggy were already in the air. Then there was two that were about to jump into the air with Max.

"Fang!" She yelled and I flew to where they were as fast as I could. Angel saw me though and before I even saw her, she slammed into me. I fell in shock but then slammed her into the ground. But by the time I got there, they were already gone. Angel tried to fly into me again but this time I was ready for her and I grabbed her hair and spun her. She crashed into a tree and then flew away without a word. I looked up to the sky and flew up but it was no use. I couldn't see them anymore. Then Angel turned around. I almost flew into her.

"I'm glad you lived Fang, believe it or not. But you wont find them. They cant stop this and nether can you." She said and I was so shocked by her words I didn't even expect it when she snap kicked me in the head. I fell back to the ground, unconscious.

**A/N **Wow, plot twister there huh? Well anyway, review please! And don't forget, tell me how much longer you want this to go on. The more reviews I get, the more sure I am XD


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Max's POV

"Max? Wake up, there coming to see you." I heard a voice call to me. I squinted through closed eyes and realized that everything hurt. What happened? I opened my eyes all the way and saw Angel's little blonde form above me. I tried to sit up but realized that I was strapped to a table. I narrowed my eyes at her as I remembered our capture.

"Who's coming to see me? The nerd parade? Or are you there representative today?" I asked with emphasized sarcasm. She looked hurt and for a second I thought about taking it back, but then I got a grip. I ignored her and searched the room for escapes. There was only one door, and Angel partially blocked my view. I tried to find my flock, but I heard the door open.

"Pleasure to meet the legendary Max." I heard a squeaky voice say and then saw a whitecoat come to Angel's side with a clipboard. I turned my gaze to his admiring eyes. I hated it when they looked at me like that.

"What's wrong? Going through evil psychopath puberty?" I asked and his hand went to his throat. Angel tried not to laugh and the whitecoat looked offended.

"Puns aside, we have the upper hand here, don't forget it." He said, trying to look threatening. I almost laughed. I could break his nose in a second if I wasn't tied to a freaking table.

"Oh really? I just waiting for Minnie to bust in and the tea party to start. Are you telling me that's not in the plan?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him. Angel couldn't help but giggle this time and Mickey looked really angry. I mean, his face was turning red.

"You might want to hold you tongue, hybrid. Haven't you noticed your little friends aren't with you? Who knows what I could do if you make me mad." He said and I shut up quickly. Angel tensed and stopped laughing. I shot her a glance and a thought. _Look what you've done to us. _She bit her lip and looked at Mickey.

"But, you said you would hurt them." She said in a small voice that sounded more like the Angel I remember. He looked shocked and just stared at her.

"That was never the plan Angel. Anyway, what unexpected thing happened?" He asked, looking at her like she was crazy. I froze. She would tell him about Fang! I looked only at her and threatened her in my mind, but in the end, it almost turned into pleading. She pulled her expression together.

"Nothing really, we lost more robots than planned, but nothing major." She said definitely. He looked confused.

"But they were saying someone interfered…" He stammered but Angel leaned forward and spoke smoothly.

"Forget what they said. I think you need to leave." She said and his head snapped up.

"I need to leave." He said and walked out the door as I stared. Angel showed a little emotion on her face. Regret? Thought? Who could be sure? Then turned to walk away.

"Angel! You don't have to do this!" I said quickly, but louder than I planned. Her face got steely again as she looked at me.

"Yes, I do Max." She said but a thought came to me. _There alive Max, all of them. Just know that. _And then, the table began to move.

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I simply haven't had time with school an such! But I am going to try and do better. Please stay with me people and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Nudge's POV**

**I woke up to a bright light in my face. Isn't that what happens when you die? I tried to sit up but I numbly felt that I couldn't. I squinted my eyes at the light and tried to pull my arm up, but it was no use. It was fastened to the metal table that I was laying on.**

"**Nudge? You awake?" Gazzy asked quietly. I turned my head to see that he was on a table beside me.**

"**Yea, I'm awake. Where's Max and Iggy?" I barely whispered. He started to say something, but then just sighed and shrugged. I was about to ask him what was going on when a door opened and Iggy was brought in. We said nothing as the whitecoat parked the table and left. He didn't look like he was awake.**

"**Iggy? Iggy are you up yet? Iggy?" I asked a little louder until he groaned and began to open his eyes.**

"**Will someone **_**please **_**turn off the Nudge Channel?" He asked and we laughed a little as he woke up more. He tugged at the straps, but like us, found he couldn't break them.**

"**Where's Max?" Iggy asked as he realized there were only two other sets of voices in the room. I looked around one last time, but Max really wasn't there.**

"**I don't know. Not here. Question is, where's…you know." I whispered and they both tensed.**

"**Max is here, I saw her get captured." But **_**no one else **_**was with us. I thought this, but didn't say it. Iggy must have been thinking the same thing.**

"**Then that means she's probably in trouble." He said quietly and Gazzy's head snapped up. He began to panic, but before he had time to say anything, Iggy cocked his head and we fell silent. He heard something. Something important.**

"**Do you have to be so incompliant?" Someone asked, clearly irritated. Now I could hear wheels coming down the hallway.**

"**Do you have to be such a geek? Oh wait, I can answer that." Max! We smiled as we heard her. She sounded so much like herself. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and that put a little fight back in us. The doors opened and he pushed her table in a little too fast.**

"**I hope I like you three a lot more than like your sarcastic leader." He said through his teeth. He was a little squeaky, like a rodent. He sounded funny trying to be threatening. I laughed.**

"**Aw your such an adorable evil scientist rat! I think were going to be great friends!" I said, gushing innocently and his face began to turn red. Max looked at me and smiled proudly. My heart swelled a little.**

"**No matter, you play with fire, you get burned. The extermination squadron is searching for any other hybrids that may still be alive. Soon, you'll all be gone." He said happily reassured by this thought. I searched for another remark but Iggy beat me to it.**

"**Oh really, you have a squadron? I didn't know you could buy computers here to! The worlds full of surprises!" He said, sounding happily shocked. I tried not to laugh, and so did Max.**

"**Geek squad!" Gazzy whispered and he turned around, his face red with anger now.**

"**Will you all shut up!" He yelled, completely losing it. Then he collected himself and began to walk away.**

"**I so sorry Mr. Mouse! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" Gazzy yelled after him as the door was closing, making a perfect imitation of his squeaky croak. We all laughed out loud this time and I felt better than I had since we thought Fang had died. It seemed like we were all whole again, especially Max. I wasn't scared anymore, even though I knew that this time they really wanted to kill us.**

"**Nice one guys! Way to show him!" Max said proudly to us all. Gazzy glowed at this, and Iggy looked pleased. We all sat like that for a while, happy somehow in the depths of the School. It was a odd feeling, especially knowing where I was, but it was long overdue. Gazzy and Iggy fell asleep soon, but I fought against the drowsiness, and so did Max. I looked at her and saw her eyes were on me.**

"**Feel better?" I mouthed to her and she smiled sleepily. My eyes were getting heavy and fighting it was making them water, but I saw every feature of her face as she nodded at me. She looked very sure, very much like Max. I knew that she would be ok now. With that, I finally gave in to the sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Fang's POV**

**I woke up and for once, I remembered what happened at once. I felt angry. At myself and Angel's group. I was so close and I missed them! If I had left a day earlier, if I had just kept going last night, they could still be here! I grabbed my bag and took off into the air.**

"**Idiot!" I yelled at myself, but tried to get focused. I was still painfully alone, but at least now they knew I was alive. And probably, so did the scientist, but I tried not to think of that part. Not that it mattered. I was still going after them, but they weren't fools. If they knew I was alive, they would do whatever they were going to do faster. I got madder just thinking about that. I didn't know where they were, so it could take me days to hunt them out. Who knew what motivated evil scientist could accomplish in days?**

**Just then, I had a idea. It was feeble, but it was worth a shot. I had to fight with myself but I finally landed and jerked out my laptop. In second, I was on my blog. I clicked to make a new entry and fervently typed.**

**CALLING ALL KIDS!**

**Ok guys, I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice anymore. Guess I need to bring everyone up to date of what's going on here. I caught up with Max and the gang. Just long enough to see Itex grab them. If anyone around is in the New York/Conneticet area, in need your help. Anyone who can do ANYTHING take the main road, you'll know where to go. Im not guaranteeing this will be easy in the least. Heck, im not really guaranteeing you'll live through this, and ill understand if no one shows up, but im really ready to go in there on my own if you don't. I know I cant do this on my own now, we kids have to unite to do this. Lets show them!**

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

**Well, that was all I could do. I closed the laptop and began to fly toward the headquarters, making sure to leave feathers everywhere that I could so that they could find me. I landed in a woods, making sure not to go too far in, but giving myself a method of escape. What I had done was risky, but I had no choice anymore.**

"**I knew I would find you!" Someone called through the thickness after about twenty minutes. I tensed. Friend or foe? A small girl stepped out of the brush and hugged me tightly.**

"**You requested assistance, oh general?" She asked, then smiled and saluted me. I let my little half smile slip, though it was pretty half hearted. **

"**Yea, do you have anything you can do that would help us?" I asked and she nodded and took out her laptop. I looked as professional as mine did, and she wielded it preciously.**

"**I can hack into any computer, anywhere. Just try me." She said and I actually smiled this time.**

"**I think we will be great friend. Can you hack into the headquarters computer?"**

"**Of course, just a minute." She said and got busy. Perfect. **


End file.
